Tortallan Ambassadors
by queenofthebrokenhearts
Summary: my friend phoenixqueen2007 has decided she doesn't want this story anymore so i'm taking it over
1. Chapter 1

Tortallan Ambassadors

A letter from Dove to Jon and Thayet

'You're Majesties,

My most trusted ship's captain has informed me that there is a large continent within three weeks sail off of our western shores. The Copper Isles can only afford to send a few people; Tortall can afford to send many more people than Copper Isles can. Our mages have designed a ship with a stable for fifty horses. You may send up to fifteen people with two horses each. We suggest sending mages and warriors, as the fighting and magery styles are very different from our own.

Gods all Bless,

Queen Dovesary Temaida Balitang of the Copper Isles

King Jonathon reread the letter from Queen Dove for the third time. A new continent could mean better fighting skills and new spells for his most powerful mages, yes; he would send mages and warriors. Glancing at the List of names of the people the Queen was sending, Jon was pleased to note that his gods daughter, Aly, was to go along with the embassy, that would be...interesting if Alanna and George went along.

Duke Vedris of Emelan sat in his study reading over the letter that he had received from the Queen of someplace called the Copper Isles. There would be ambassadors from the Copper Isles and Tortall in the next four weeks, both countries wanting to establish peace treaties. Well, it would, nonetheless, be interesting to learn of these new cultures. Sandry, Daja, Briar, and Tris would be interested...especially if they were sending mages and warriors.

Authors Note: hey everybody i'm still writing the next chapter... pleases review!


	2. Chapter 2

Niklaren Goldeye stared at the scrying pool that sat in his chambers at the Winding Circle temple, inside a tall, brown haired woman was dueling with a short black haired woman with slanted eyes... the oddest part of it was, they were using staffs with foot long blades on the end. It was clearly a friendly duel, as the women were laughing and joking. Suddenly the duel ended when a young boy came with a message bearing some sort of noble insignia. The two women almost ran out of the practice courts. So that was the famed Lady Knight.

Keladry of Mindelan and the newly made Yukimi of Queenscove were pretending to duel in order to escape from Neal and Raoul, who were both worried about their new wives. Both of the men hated to spend time away from them and Raoul was always asking for Kel's advice on gifts. Suddenly a page ran into the room looking winded.

Keladry of Mindelan, Yukimi of Queenscove

Please come to the Ambassadorial Room immediately. Queen Dovesary of the Copper Isles has sent requests for an Embassy to a new found continent.

King Jonathan of Tortall

Yuki, who was reading over Kel's shoulder, looked at Kel and shrugged. Grabbing their glaives, the two women hurried from the practice court. Five minutes later they had reached the Ambassadorial Room, walking in Kel noticed that only the best warriors and mages were present, along with the spymasters of course. Raoul, Buri, Daine, Numair, Alanna, George, Wyldon, Dom, Neal, Miri and Evin Larse, Wolset and finally Owen were walking around the room or sitting down. Their Majesties, along with Duke Gareth, were seated at the head of the table. There were three other people there, a girl that looked like Alanna, a tall man dressed in black with the copper isles crest, and another young woman with the dark skin and black hair of the copper isles raka. (AN: can you guess who?) Kel looked over at Wolset and Dom with a questioning glance, they both shrugged. Neal and Yuki were already sitting down, so Kel moved to sit between Dom and Owen right as the King stood up.

Sandry was surprised. Her uncle had just told her that he had accepted the request for an embassy to come to Emelan. From two countries she had never heard of.

Tris have you ever heard of the counties of Tortall or the Copper Isles?

No, ask Daja. She might know.

Well, Daja, have you heard of them?

Yeah I have. The Copper Isles used to be ruled by warrior Queens, until invaders from a country took them over and killed all of the queen's relatives. Traders come from there. A prophecy was made that a queen who is twice royal would come and bring peace. I don't think that it will happen though. Tortall is very interesting their king has the power to make everything in his realm come to life and fight invaders if he has to. The King's Champion is named Alanna the Lioness of Olua and Pirates Swoop. I think that she is the only Lady Knight, I might be wrong though. It was years ago that I heard this, Grandmamma used to tell us those stories to get us to sleep.


End file.
